


Eleventh-Hour

by wreckofherheart



Series: Schnapps Shots [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckofherheart/pseuds/wreckofherheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If spending time with her favourite girl in the world results in Peggy getting scolded, then it’s <i>definitely</i> worth the trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleventh-Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmerySaks7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/gifts).



          ‘Stay.’

 

          ‘I can’t––’ 

 

          Angie cuts her off short, pulling Peggy down to kiss her. Her lips curve into a smile, eager to drag Peggy back into the sheets, but her girlfriend is a stubborn woman. Even if her legs almost give way when Angie’s tongue flicks across her lower lip. 

 

          Reluctantly, Peggy breaks their kiss, cheeks reddening. ‘You are outrageous,’ she mumbles, reaching for her blazer.

 

          ‘Mhmm.’ Angie grins wickedly. ‘C’mon, Pegs. You know you wanna stay with me. Have me all to y’self,’ she reaches for another kiss, and succeeds. Bless Peggy and her fragile pride. At work, she may act controlled and fierce, but Angie knows the real lady beneath the heavy armoury. And she _loves_ her. ‘I can treat ya better than those fathead coworkers a’yours.’

 

          Peggy groans helplessly. 

 

          ‘I can’t, and you _know_ I can’t.’

 

          Angie pouts when Peggy stands properly, brushing down her blouse. She shrugs on her blazer, fixes her hair in the mirror. Pulling her best hurt expression, Angie leans back, looking up at Peggy in a way that would make _anybody_ endure guilt. Damn Angie and her brilliant acting––not only is she able to stagger a group of SSR agents with fake tears and crying, she can also make the great Peggy Carter melt by one simple look.

 

          It’s _fantastic_. 

 

          What makes it worse is that Angie only dons a gown. She’s aware that her breasts show slightly, the fact that Peggy’s eyes are slightly distracted, and, _yes_ , she is considering hopping back into bed with her.

 

          Headquarters can manage.

 

          Or can it?

 

          After all, Peggy is a _valuable_ member to the team.

 

          ‘You really gonna leave me, babydoll?’ Angie sighs dramatically. ‘I got nobody to take care a’me; you gonna abandon me and forget about me too?’

 

          Peggy's expression drops. She looks at her bluntly.

 

          Angie blinks up at her. ‘I get lonely.’

 

          ‘You should have considered the possibility of solitude when you agreed to move in with me.’

 

          ‘Oh. So _cruel_.’ Angie stands to her feet, and comes over towards Peggy, eyes glinting adoringly. ‘For the record, Pegs––’ she fiddles with one of Peggy’s buttons, ‘–– _you_ asked _me_ to move in with ya.’

 

          Peggy gaze falls to Angie’s lips.

 

          That’s all it takes. Angie inhales deeply, her chest rising in a rather suggestive manner, and presses into her. ‘You know you wanna.’ She grins crookedly. ‘Or have I gotta _beg_?’

 

          ‘Please don’t.’

 

          Angie giggles, running her hands up and under Peggy’s blazer. ‘Don’t go,’ she whispers, nearing her face, before tenderly nipping her lip. ‘Stay.’ She kisses her mouth, her kisses deep and passionate, and Peggy is lost in her affection for a good five minutes before she comes back to her senses.

 

          Not that it matters.

 

          Peggy runs her hands through Angie’s wavy hair, kisses her lips. ‘You’ll get me into trouble.’

 

          ‘That ain’t so bad.’ Angie encourages Peggy back to the bed, pulling at her collar. ‘Kiss me again.’

 

          Peggy obliges, rougher than before. Softly, she lays Angie onto the mattress, her hands busily untying her gown, kissing her neck, the space between her breasts. Angie smiles, happy, smug, but so terribly in love with this woman, all she can do is kiss her back, and tell her again and again, how _vital_ Peggy is to her.

 

          If spending time with her favourite girl in the world results in Peggy getting scolded, then it’s _definitely_ worth the trouble.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm wreckofherheart on Tumblr! Please find me over there.


End file.
